Bella's Birthday
by katiecullen01
Summary: I like the Jonas Bros, so put my 2 fav things and put them together, & what do ya get? well read and find out! U'll get Edward in the later chapters if ya review & like it. my 1st FanFic, be nice. Please R&R!
1. Alice Always Knows BPOV

**Bella's Birthday**

**Chapter 1: Alice Always Knows**

**(All vampires- after B.D.)**

**A/N- I just couldn't get this idea out of my head until I wrote it down. Hope you guys review plz!! Oh, sorry if you don't like the Jonas Brothers, but I do. So i put my 2 favorite things in one story. I know i am not mentioning a band, its because i cant, sp picture the Jobros or a band that you like! Be nice, its my first FanFic!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, but sure as hell wish I do! If I did, that be fucking amazing!!! Oh, just read already please!!!! Thanks!**

Ever since I was around 16, I was in love with this awesome band from the start of their singing career, - not like I am with Edward, but you know what I mean. I have been dying to see them live in concert. But I haven't been able to, obviously. I know all of their songs, but I would never admit to Edward I really like them. That's the only thing I kept and still keep from Edward. It's going to be my birthday on September 13 and I am going to turn 19- not appearance wise but age-, right now its July 28, 2009.

I was sitting in mine and Edward's cottage when I heard footsteps running in the forest. I automatically knew it wasn't Edward because this scent wasn't his scent. _Oh great! It's Alice_, I thought. Suddenly she bound through the door and was jumping with joy like a little kid at the amusement park for the first time.

"YAY!!"

"What do you want Alice?"

"Oh, I just wanted to help you pick out your outfit for the concert!"

"WHAT ALICE! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

"Oh stop playing dumb Bella, you know what," she said with her tiny hands on her perfect little waist.

"Fine, I know what you're talking about but don't let Edward know because then he'll throw a fit about taking me!" I said it because it's true.

"Oh alright, I wont tell _Edward_." I can tell she put the emphasis on my love's name, and by that she's probably going to tell everybody else. "I know you like _them_, Bella! You don't and can't hide it from me! I will make sure you have front row to their concert in Seattle September 15 just in case you want to get a good look." When she said that she gave me a wink.

"You're lucky I can't blush, you know that Alice!"

"Yes I know." She was about to turn and leave but I caught her mid-turn.

"I will tell Edward when I'm ready, okay, Alice?"

"Yes, yes I know! Now get back to your music! Oh and before I forget, your outfit is in your closet, in the back, in a bag, on a hanger and on the left side! Later!" And she was off.

"Thanks so much Alice, and bye!" Knowing fully well that she still can hear me.

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter. I was really busy and I had to write this as fast as I could. Thanks to people who read and review this!! Oh, and by the way,---------------**

**READ & REVIEW plz!!**


	2. Pretty Please? BPOV

**Bella's Birthday**

**Chapter 2: Pretty Please? BPOV**

**(All vampires- after B.D.)**

**A/N- New Chapter, hope you all like it! Don't forget to read & review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight ******

After that discussion with Alice, I was worrying if she was even capable of not thinking about my outfit and give the secret of me even going to Edward. _Well, lets hope she can_, I thought. Then about two miles away, I could smell the sweet scent of my love. He was on his way back from hunting with Jasper; I went yesterday with Alice and Rosalie. Then, I could hear Edward's footsteps even closer, on his way to the cottage.

_Thank god Reneesme is shopping with Alice!_, I thought, and I knew Edward could hear me because I opened my shield.

Just then I heard the door knob turn and open. I pretended I was deeply interested in my book, _Wuthering Heights_. Edward just doesn't get my interest in the book, but I love it.

"Hi, Love," he said.

"Hi," I replied seductively as he crawled up on the bed until he laid next to me while I was on my back, him on his side resting on his hand.

"So, I heard Alice's thoughts on the way over here," he said, "She was singing your favorite song by the Jonas Brothers, Black Keys, was it?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you wouldn't happen to know why she is singing to herself now would you?"

"Nope," I said while popping the "p" with my lips.

"I bet I can get it out of you," he threatened.

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?"

"By this." Then he smashed his lips to mine with all the passion he had. My instincts took over and I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me, if that was even possible. I pulled away gasping for a very unnecessary breath. Still his lips never left my skin. They trailed across my jaw line, down my neck until he got to the top of my blue silk robe I was wearing. I knew he had no intention of stopping by the growing bulge in his pants, but if I got too caught up into this I would eventually spill mine and Alice's secret. He pushed the sleeves down both arms, kissing every piece of skin starting to show. Once he threw the robe of to the other side of the room, but I couldn't care less. When his eyes came to rest on my body, he saw I was wearing a light blue corset on and matching panties. If this was even possible, his bulge grew even bigger. That's when I knew I had to stop or I would lose it.

"Edward, stop," I said trying to push him away.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Just, because I don't want to do this right now," I said shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. Even if I was telling the truth, Edward would know I was partially lying because we both could smell my arousal to wear it was to the point where it needed to be taken care of immediately. But I couldn't do that right now.

"Oh come on, Bella! I can tell your lying!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are! I can smell you!"

"Fine, your right." _Like always_, I thought to myself. And of course forgetting my shield was open so Edward knew what I was thinking.

"Bella. I am not always right. Stop saying that I am."

"But you are and you know it."

"Yes I do, but I can't help it if I can read minds!"

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry," I said rolling over and snuggling into chest.

"You have nothing to apologize for," he said letting his fingers roam lightly over my back. I sat up abruptly.

"Come on, lets go by our family," I said. I only wanted to go to keep my mind off of Edward and me here alone.

"Why Bella?" He whined like a little 3 year old.

"Because I want to." I gave him my pouting face. He just raised his eyebrow at me. "I really really want to!"

He groaned and then sat up and took me to our closet.

"We can't have you looking like that around our family, Bella."

I looked down, completely forgetting I was still wearing this thing. If I could blush, I would have been scarlet.

"Oh, right." He picked out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and handed them to me. I took off my corset and slid my pants on. That's when he turned around his jaw dropped. Without my notice, he slammed me against the closet wall and ferociously started to kiss me.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me?" his voice rough with lust.

"Yes, in fact I do." And I reached my hand downward until I hit his erection. He gasped and then started to unbuckle his belt. I grabbed his wrists and shook my head no.

"Please?"

"No," I said seriously.

"Just a quickie?"

"No because with us, we end up having sex for hours and hours. Even though I want to, but I'm going to have to say no."

"Fine, but just you wait until I get you back here tonight!"

"Then I can't wait!" and then I ran out of the cottage Edward following me as I did so. I was still just a bit faster than Edward, so he didn't catch up to me until I stopped dead in my tracks at the front door. I took his hand as he led me inside with a sad look on his face. I really felt bad denying Edward sex, but I just had a feeling I would slip up. When we walked in, Emmett was lounging on the couch, Jasper sitting next to Alice, and Rosalie next to Esme.

"You not getting' any too huh Eddie?" Emmett said.

"Emmett just shut up!" Edward said.

"Whatever!" Emmett just waved us off with his hand.

"Come on, Bella, let go by my piano," Edward whispered in my ear.

"Ok," I said, shrugging my shoulders. We got to the piano, and Edward sat down first, pulling me onto his lap. He rested his head on my shoulder, while he started playing my lullaby. He just kept playing while I closed my eyes and leaned on Edward. When it closed to a finish, I turned around so I was straddling his lap. I kissed him fiercely. He returned all I put in. I was so caught up in the kiss that and didn't notice his hand going up shirt heading for the lacy bra I put on. My hand went around my back until I found his hand.

"Not here, Edward," He just groaned. "Sorry," I continued.

"Turn back around. I want to teach you how to play." I turned around.

"Put your fingers under mine." So I did.

"Now just follow along with me."

"Okay." I tried my best to keep up with him and learn everything, but I just couldn't anymore. I grabbed Edward and ran with him out of the house and headed towards our cottage. I quickly got us through the door and slammed it shut. We went to our room and I quickly ripped off all of Edward's clothing. He did the same to me. I ran into him and wrapped my arms and legs around him. I crashed my lips to his, and eventually our tongues battled for dominance.

"Edward. I can't take it anymore. I need you. Now." And with that being said, ran over to our bed and laid us down, and pounded into me. I quickly got to my orgasm and his soon after mine. We continued this all night long.

**A/N- Hope ya liked this chapter. Sorry if i didn't do a good job with the lemon kinda.. Oh, and any ideas welcome! Just let me know. I need at least maybe 4 more reviews to continue. Sorry if you considered this chapter short... But at least ya got a chapter! Thank you to the reviewers who reviewed last time! Now since all that is cleared up, please READ & REVIEW!!**


	3. Hurry Up! part1 BPOV

**Bella's Birthday**

**Chapter 3: Hurry Up!! part 1**

**A/N- You guys are pretty lucky! Only 2 reviews for the 2****nd**** chapter and I am writing a 3****rd****! Hope you like it. I'll try and make it longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

After last night with Edward, I just snuggled up to his chest and just laid there with his arm around me. I lifted my head up and put it on his shoulder just staring at him. He broke the silence first.

"Hi."

"Hello." I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I just have a feeling Alice is going to ruin this moment for us."

"And why do you think that, Love?"

"Oh, just because I do."

"Ok, then. If you think she is going to come here, then don't you think we should get dressed then?"

"Yes. I think we should." I grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the bed. "What do you think I should wear?"

"Nothing. We could just stay here and lock the doors and continue where we left off." He gave me his crooked grin that got my knees weak every time, but I resisted.

"Do you really think Alice is going to let a few locked doors get in her way of doing something, Edward?" I eyed him suspiciously.

He looked down. "No."

"Ok, then. Now, I am going to ask you again. What do you think I should wear?"

"Your blue tank top with your jean shorts would look great on you."

"Thank you. But I don't know where they are. Can you find them for me?"

"No problem. Anything for you." He quickly sniffed them out and tossed them to me.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Edward?" he forgot I was naked and needed a bra and panties.

"Oh, right." He got a navy blue colored bra to go with the tank top. He tossed it to me. I quickly put it on before he could snatch it away and drag me to the bed again. "Here, you forgot this, too." He tossed me a matching thong that was the same color. I quickly put all the clothes on and told Edward, "Don't you think you should put some clothes on, too?" I eyed his now not-so-hide able erection.

"Oh, yeah I guess I should." If he could blush, he probably would have at that moment. He went over to his side of the closet and took out a pair of khaki shorts and a grey shirt. We started walking towards our living room when I heard someone running towards our cottage. I could tell by the scent who it was.

"_Alice_." I said it like it was a bad thing. "Well, Edward. What do you have to say to yourself?"

"For what, Love?" He was acting like he was dumb.

"For being wrong for once." I laughed.

"Yeah, your right. I should have believed you."

"That's right, you should have." I said it with a slight nod of my head. He laughed and kissed the top of my head, my forehead, eyelids, temples, cheeks, my nose, my chin, and then finally my lips. The kiss started off slow, but started building. He wrapped his fingers in my hair and pulled my face closer to his, while I did the same to him. His tongues pushed against my lips, asking for permission. Of course, I granted it, his tongue met mine, and they danced. His right hand left my hair and traveled down my waist and went to my ass. He lifted me up. I got the clue he wanted me to wrap my legs around his waist. Edward started to lift my tank top up my stomach when Alice pushed the door open.

"EDWARD!!! YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!! WE NEED TO LEAVE!!" Alice screamed at Edward.

"Wait!!! What?! Where are you taking Bella!!!?" Edward asked, still with my legs around his waist. I opened my shield so I could tell Edward.

_She's taking me shopping, Edward_, I thought to him. He stared at me with a bewildered expression on his face.

"No! You can't take Bella away from me. She's staying here. With _**ME**_, Alice!!" Edward said, hugging my closer to his chest. He smashed his lips to mine again and his tongue ran across my lips and darted into my mouth and pushed against mine.

"Nooo!!!" Alice whined. "She's going with me. NOW PUT HER DOWN OR I WILL YANK HER OFF YOU AND YOU WONT GET HER BACK TIL NEXT WEEK!!!" When she threatened someone, she actually meant it.

"Fine!! I'm sorry Bella. I don't want to let you go. Not now." Edward said, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Oh, she's going to be with me Edward!! She won't get into any trouble!! Now stop whining, you'll get her back…" She paused, "after you let her go shopping with me!!" At that, she started bouncing in place with her hands together. It's not like she already knew the outcome. I guess she actually wanted to hear it for herself.

"Fine! You get to take her. But!! You can only be gone for the most at 5 hours! I can't go any longer than that. I can't stand it if she's away from me," Edward pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now put her down. I wanna leave before the mall gets crowded!" Alice said.

"Alice!! It's only 9 in the morning!!" I said to her.

"Yeah, but it opened at 7!! Just put her down, Edward!!!" Alice started screaming now.

"Ok, ok! Now can you leave and go back to the house so I can say goodbye to Bella?"

"No. I don't trust you guys so I will stay right outside!" she started walking out the door when she turned around and said, "Hurry up! And remember, I can tell what your gonna plan so don't take too long!" she said pointing to her head.

"Yeah, now just close the door Alice." Edward said, and she closed the door. "Do you really want to go shopping with Alice? Or would you wanna stay here with me? We could go back to the bedroom, get comfortable. We could do anything you want to do." He said trying to bribe me. His hand was now trailing down my neck, across my breasts, down my stomach and to the buttons of my shorts.

"No, I don't want to go with Alice-" When I said that we heard a giant gasp from Alice. I continued anyways, "-but this makes her happy. It's the least I could do for her. But I do want to stay here with you, but I have to go now. I love you." I smiled at him.

"I love you too Bella." And to finish our goodbye, I took my fingers and put them in his hair and pulled his mouth to mine. His hands now rested on the back of my neck pulling me closer to him. He pulled back and let my feet hit the ground. I gave him one last kiss and a hug and walked out the door. I forgot Alice was there and she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you soo much, Bella. You are the greatest sister anyone could ever have.-" What she said next was whispered in my ear so low that Edward couldn't hear her, "-And don't worry, we'll get a little something special for Edward, too!" And then she took my wrist and ran off to go get her Porsche.

**A/N- 2nd chapter in a day! you lucky ppl!! dont worry, you'll get more if you review!! hope you like it! dont forget to read & review!**


	4. Hurry Up! part2 BPOV

**Bella's Birthday**

**Chapter 3: Hurry Up!! Part 2 BPOV**

**A/N- Sorry for the long wait everyone! BEWARE! Lemon up ahead, oh and a couple dirty words. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight :(**

Me and Alice got in her Porsche and sped off down the street. When we were out of hearing distance from the rest of the family, we started talking.

"So, Alice, what mall are we going to? The one in Port Angeles?" I asked her.

"Nope! The one in Seattle!" She screamed excitedly.

"But that's like 3 hours away from here!"

"Do you not know me at all? We drive super fast!" and when she said that, she push the gas pedal all the way down 'til it hit the floor."Now, do you know me at all?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

"Yes, I do! Now can you please at least slow down a bit? For me?" Alice sighed, but eased up on the pedal so it only said 110 MPH.

"Better?" she asked it like it was a sin to say it.

"Yes. Much. Okay, so what did you mean by get something special for Edward? Oh, he didn't hear you, right?" I asked worriedly.

"Nope! I want it to be a surprise for him tonight. And what I meant was that we are going to Victoria's Secret!" she squealed. I just groaned. "Oh come on Bella. I know you don't like wearing this stuff, but Edward thinks you're even sexier in lingerie."

"Your right. Are we going any wear else besides Victoria's Secret?"

"Yes."

"You wouldn't mind telling me where, now would you?"

"Now that, Bella, is a surprise!"

"Fine. But since we are going to Victoria's Secret, we have to get something that will make Edward's eyes pop, and his jaw drop! Something I haven't worn before and he wouldn't expect me to wear, ever! I want him to think I am the sexiest woman on Earth!"

"Ok, we will do that Bella. But, first things first. He already thinks youre the sexiest woman on this Earth!"

"Thanks, Alice." I leaned over to give her a quick hug. I completely forgot that we were going over 100 MPH, but vampires can handle doing many things at once. I relaxed back into my seat and turned on the radio. I went to 1300 AM because that's where my favorite bands' music is mostly played. To my luck, it was the start of 'Paranoid' . I began to sing along with the song.

_It's like a poison in my brain,_

_It's like the fog it blurs the sane._

_It's like a vine you can't untangle,_

_I'm freakin' out!_

_Everytime I turn around,_

_Something don't feel right!_

_Just might be paranoid._

_I'm avoiding the lines 'cause they just might split._

_Can someone stop the noise!?_

_I don't know what it is, but I just don't fit,_

_I'm paranoid._

_Yeah_

_I take the necessary steps,_

_To get some air into my chest._

_I'm taking all the doctor's meds,_

_I'm still freakin' out!_

_That's why my ex is still my ex._

_I never trust a word she says._

_I'm runnin' all the background checks, and she's freakin' out._

_Everytime I turn around,_

_Something don't feel right!_

_Just might be paranoid._

_I'm avoiding the lines 'cause they just might split._

_Can someone stop the noise!?_

_I don't know what it is, but I just don't fit._

_Consider me destroyed._

_I don't know how to act_

'_cause I lost my head._

_I must be paranoid._

_And I never thought it would come to this,_

_I'm paranoid_

_Stuck in a room with staring faces_

_Yeah_

_Caught in a nightmare, can't wake up!_

_If you hear my cry, runnin' through the street,_

_I'm about to freak, come and rescue me!_

_Just might be paranoid._

_I'm avoiding the lines 'cause they just might split._

_Can someone stop the noise!?_

_I don't know what it is, but I just don't fit._

_Consider me destroyed._

_I don't know how to act_

'_cause I lost my head._

_I must be paranoid._

_I never thought it would come to this,_

_I'm paranoid._

Alice was staring at me with a smile on her face.

"Very good job, Bella! You know, I knew you were good at singing, I just never heard you."

"Well thank you then, Alice." I've never been told I was good at singing before, well I guess that I never sang before my change, so that's probably why I'm good now. Whenever I sang infront of Edward in the car, before my change, he would always tell me I have a beautiful voice, but I never thought so, I just think he was being nice. But that's the usual Edward, always nice when he doesn't need to be. But I like that side of him, too, so it's a good thing. I sighed and thought, _I miss you Edward._

"You know he misses you, too. If only you could know what he was going to do to me if I didn't leave you two alone. Jasper would've gone completely insane. But then if he killed me, we wouldn't be having this amazing shopping trip!"

"Yeah. How long 'til we get there Alice?" I asked impatiently.

"About 45 more minutes."

"M'kay." I turned off the radio and let my chair fall back so I was laying down. Even though I couldn't sleep, I like to daysream. I began to think about Edward. And before I even knew it, Alice was shaking me out of my dream and told me that we were here. "Already?"

"Yes, now hurry up so we can get as much as we can!" I got out of the car and me and Alice ran at a human pace to get to Victoria's Secret faster. When we got there, Alice dragged me to a little section of the store where they had matching sets of bras and panties. I picked out a black lacy set, a sky blue colored pair, and a blood red pair. Next, we went over to where they had different things. There were corsets, babydolls, and garter belts. Edward has only seen me in corsets and regular bras and panties, so I really wanted to get a couple of babydolls and a garter belt. I went over to them and Alice was already a step ahead of me and had a light pink babydoll with matching colored panties, the same except in the color royal blue, and also in black. Then she grabbed a white garter belt. She handed them to me and pushed me towards the dressing room.

"When I see you in every one of these things, I'll look for a vision of what Edward's reaction is to them, ok? I'll let you know if they are good or not."

"Ok, I trust you Alice."

"Hurry up. Go, go, go." I went in the dressing room and I came out with the light pink babydoll on first. Alice told me it was a very good reaction. Then the royal blue and black ones came next and she told me the blue one had the best reaction of them all and it will drive him nuts.

"But since he is going to rip them off your body, we have to get two pairs of everything!" I tried on the garter belt and she said that he'll love it. We paid for everything and then left, very excited. We were walking around the mall for a little bit when I remembered about the store Alice was surprising me with. I was creeped out by all the pervs in the mall just staring staring at me like I was a piece of meat, I just wanted to go up to them and punch them in their face, but that would cause them to die because of my strength as a vampire.

"Alice, what store are you taking me to that you wouldn't tell me about earlier?" I asked Alice impatiently.

"Ok, since you are going to the concert in about one month, we have to get you some clothes to wear."

"What about the outfit you put in my closet earlier?" I asked confused.

"Oh, don't even bring that up anymore, Bella! You need something way better and more concert-y and fan clothing."

"Ok. So where are we going?"

"Hot Topic." **(A/N- I couldn't think of anywhere else where they have some Jonas Brothers stuff. Bc at my mall in hot topic they have JB stuff, so yea, back to the story.)**

"Ok, so then lets get going Alice. It already been 3 hours." We don't have that much time anymore. And I really want to get back to Edward so I can wear one of the things I got from Victoria's Secret for Edward."

"Yeah, I know. And these aren't just for Edward, they're for you, too."

"Ok."

Now we were infront of Hot Topic. We walked in and asked where they had my fave band's things. They walked us over to to one side of the store where they had a lot of things for them. There was t shirts, buttons, backpacks, posters, pants, hats, etc. After about 45 minutes of looking i found the things I wanted. I got a shirt with all 3 singers on the front nothing on the back, a hat and a button.

"Ok, we're set. Let's go pay." Alice grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the cash register. She put everything on the counter and gave the lady her credit card.

"Alice. At least let me use my credit card. You paid for the.. umm.. other stuff." I didn't say what they were because the lady was listening really intently on our conversation.

"No, Bella. This was my idea for the shopping trip. So there for, I pay!" There was no way you could negotiate with Alice.

"Fine, but next time, Alice, when we go, I am paying for my stuff. I don't like to be spoiled!" I said that a matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know. But you know, Edward likes to spoil you. So think of me paying for this stuff, is a gift from Edward." Like that is going to work. But at least right now, all I want to do is think of Edward. So it wil help until I see him again. Right now it's about 3 o'clock pm. I started to think of Edward again. _I love you_, I thought. Then I was suddenly aware of someone snapping their fingers in front of my face.

"Bella! Come on, we have to get to the car first so you can get back to Edward!"

"Oh, right. Sorry, just daydreaming again. Come on, lets go." And me and Alice walked swiftly and gracefully out of the mall and to the car. We hopped in and she pulled out of the parking lot and sped home.

***********On the Cullen's street**************

We were now on the Cullen's street. I was so excited to see Edward. I just wanted to jump out of this car and run to out cottage.

"Don't even think about doing that, Bella." Alice looked over at me and gave me a stern look. I just leaned back and pouted. Now we were pulling up the driveway and pulling into the garage. What I was about to do I didn't think about doing it because I know Alice would see it coming. So what I did was run out of the car and run through the Cullen house and up to Edward's bedroom. He was there lying down on the bed with his arms behind his head with his eyes closed. I knew he knew I was home because he could hear the car door slam, and probably heard the car coming from down the street.

"BELLA!! YOUR EVIL!! NOW COME BACK DOWN HERE AND GRAB YOUR BAGS!!"

I just ignored her and walked slowly towards the bed. Edward's eyes never opened. So I took that as my clue to proceed. I just wanted to tease him a little bit, so I leaned down and just gently brushed my lips against his, but then I shot back up and was out of his room. With me doing that, his eyes shot open, and ran after me. But I ran out of the house and to our cottage, to our bathroom and locked the door before he could get me. I opened my shield and spoke to him.

_Ha ha ha. Well it looks like someone is now awake. Too bad this door is locked, I really want you to join me in the shower. Oh, wait, Edward! Where's Reneesme?_ I thought. I didn't want to do anything if she was around here.

"Don't worry, Bella. She's spending the night with Jake at the reservation. So we have the house to ourselves." I could hear the smile in his voice when he said that.

_Well that's good. Now we can do whatever we want without worrying. What do you want to do, Edward?_

"What I want to do and knock down this door so I can get to you. Then I will start the shower, rip your clothes off, jump in the shower with you, pin you up against the wall, and fuck your brains out because you were away from me all day."

_Well what are you waiting for Edward! Get in here and do what you said you wanted to do for fucks sake!_ Then he busted down the door. He did what he said was going to do: start the shower, ripped my clothes off, and pulled me in the shower with him. The water was all the way turned to the left, so it was extremely hot to humans, but it was just merely warm to me. Edward grabbed my head so his thumbs were resting on my cheeks, his other fingers wrapped in my hair. He then pulled my face up for a passionate kiss. His tongue darted through my lips and massaged mine with his own. I moaned deeply into his mouth. Edward's hand moved from my face to cradle the back of my neck to keep my lips locked to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up and locked my ankles around his waist. His erection probed my entrance. Then he tore away from out kiss and looked me deeply in eyes.

"I always keep my promises, Bella." And with that, he pushed my back up against the tiles of the wall and pounded into my furiously. I rested my hands on his shoulders while his hands rested on either side of my body on the wall. From the angle he is at, he hits all sorts of other places and special spots from when we are on our bed. I moaned loudly when his cock brushed my clit. I felt a knot start to form in my lower stomach and could tell that I was close to my orgasm. And by the way Edward was shaking, I could tell he was close, too.

"Oh, Edward…. I am so close…. Don't stop." I moaned into his ear. His forehead was resting on the tile by my ear.

"Don't worry, Love. I don't plan on it. I'm almost there, too." He then thrusted into me so hard he could of shattered my hip bones, but he controlled his motions so he didn't go that far. His head rushed down and his lips captured my nipple in his mouth. His tongue flicked it over and over again. He then bit down on it, and penetrated the skin, but it didn't hurt that much because it was just a little bite, his tongue traced my nipple so it closed the bite mark.

His lips pressed against mine in a tender kiss that I didn't really notice his other hand going further down my body. His finger brushed against my clit and ran back over it and flicked at it. I was about to go over the edge when he stopped altogether. Then he started again, except his finger went all the way down my wet slit 'til he hit his erection, then went back up. He went a couple more thrusts then we both climaxed together. After we returned from our high, him still in me, started again.

_Already ready for round two?_ I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Indeed." Then he stopped the shower and ran us to the bed. We made love for real this time, we actually went slow. After we both climaxed, he pulled out of me, I moaned gently. I rolled over and snuggle up against his chest, and pretended to sleep since he loves watching me.

* * *

**well, thats the end of another chapter. Review!! oh, and if you want, give me some ideas. thanks!**

**-Katie  
**


End file.
